<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things In the Past by akazxki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030944">The Things In the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki'>akazxki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us: Universe Zero [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Aliens, He's Learning Though, M/M, Military Training, Not Beta Read, Past, Past Abuse, black is just mentioned lol, close enough(?), not really but impostor training, white doesn't know how to human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper look into White and Brown's past.</p><p>[Abuse is a part of this story! Please don't read if it triggers you!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/White (Among Us), Brown &amp; White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor &amp; Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us: Universe Zero [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things In the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[!!!Abuse is a part of this story!!!]</p><p>[It isn't a big part, but it isn't just simply "mentioned" either.]</p><p>[Black/White mentioned]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a blur. Until recently, he never recalled the details of his past. All he knew was that the world is harsh, and in order to live, he must kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was given a name... What was it again? It had been a long time since anyone used his actual name. He has been White since training. Not only his name, he barely had any memory of his mother. All he remembered was her kind smile and her gentle voice. She used to sing him to sleep... When had that stopped?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. She was murdered, he heard. By the ones in charge of the human experimenting. His mother was human. She was brought to their planet against her will, she was observed, and parasites were injected into her. She might’ve gone through torture and pain, but she also found love- He’s living proof of that. He remembered, when he was very young, his father had run with him in the snow, his mother watching them with those loving eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his mother disappeared, his father left for a mission and never returned. It was only now that he could see the reasoning behind. Either that they knew they messed up and got rid of him to prevent trouble, or the pain was too much and he killed himself in the boundless expanse of space. Which was it, he wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he was all alone. His first few years were happy, and then he was all that’s left. Someone saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in him and they took him in, that was when his training began- Where hell began. He wasn’t thrown into the big group right away. He was trained separately, with the first day burned vividly into his mind. He remembered seeing that woman, who sneered at him and laughed at him in his face. She called him pathetic, then threw him a knife and she began swiping with hers. He tried to block her attacks, but at the end of the day, he was bleeding all over the place and wounds covered his body. If he tried hard enough, he could almost hear her condescending chuckles as she left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impostors have impressive regenerative abilities, though it takes a lot of time for the ability to develop. The woman managed to force his wounds to stitch themselves up as she kept on </span>
  <em>
    <span>training</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. The time passed by in a blur, all he knew was pain and never-ending suffering. Until he was adept enough to guard himself, it was the first time she nodded in approval. Then, as he grew older, he came to learn that the woman’s actions had a name- Abuse. He despised her, and during one of their regular </span>
  <em>
    <span>training</span>
  </em>
  <span> routines, he plunged his knife into her back as he moved behind her to dodge a blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone had clapped, applauded him, even, for killing that woman. They had told him, he was the first to actually wound her, out of all the Impostors she trained. All he heard was that there were others under her, there were others also abused. It was then he began to see how rotten the current system was, and he had wanted to change it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White was thrown into the general group afterwards. It was still hell, but slightly better than that woman. He was antisocial, had thought he could get by alone. It wasn’t possible, after all, they were training for Impostor missions. Some sort of cooperation is necessary, at the very least they’d have to corroborate alibis. He figured no one would want to partner with him, so he stayed in his corner. Someone approached him. The figure didn’t give off a high and mighty vibe like the others. White sensed it when he walked over that they were very similar. He looked up, and that was where his friendship with Brown started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got along surprisingly well, considering the difference in bloodlines. Although Brown’s jokes were intolerable, his personality wasn’t half bad. From then on, they stuck together for everything requiring cooperation. The two were practically inseparable, that was all he could clearly remember. He had bits and pieces of their bonding, but they were all blurry and if he tried to grab the pieces, they’d just slip further away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He performed decently in the regular training sessions, and the others weren’t happy with it. They ganged up on him, so he fought back. Fiercely. In the end, he managed to injure the others and got out alive. Wounded, but alive. From that day onwards, the Mothership started watching him. It was also then he realized he didn’t have the tendrils the others had. He swiped and swiped with his blade, and yet, how far could a weapon take him? The adults must’ve seen it too, that he couldn’t go out on the field with a mere knife. So they took him to where his mother died. It was one of the days he could remember perfectly. They spoke of his mother, of her great experiment results, of how far with their research they got with her help. To him, it was mere nonsense, and disrespect for the dead. Soon after, he felt an agonizing pain before his vision turned dark. When he woke, he couldn’t recognize himself instantly- What were those extra limbs...? Deep down, he knew. Simply didn’t want to believe it. They used the </span>
  <em>
    <span>research</span>
  </em>
  <span> they did on his mother on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then the despair really crushed him. He had nothing. But he was a coward, afraid to deliver his own end. He continued living, yet he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What was he training for? Why was he there? If not for Brown, he wouldn’t have been able to pull through. The other Impostor had threatened him into the afterlife, and he would never not smile at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother used to tell me that life was harsh, but something will be waiting for us at the end of the tunnel. Until we both see that something, don’t you dare die on me. If you do, I’ll find you even in death and I’ll beat you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words gave him hope... Helped him get through the strict training. He believed that it would all be worth it in the end. But fate was cruel, deciding that they couldn’t be together. Impostors that managed to finish training were offered two options- The Mothership or the Guild. Most of the time, Impostors don’t get to pick. So the Mothership chose White and the Guild chose Brown. It was a sick joke by the Gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first Impostor mission was with an experienced, irritable Impostor. Their kills were too risky, too messy. He had no idea how they got away with it, but humans were dumber, he supposed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The crewmates were survivors of other missions and they were more cautious and didn’t trust easily. The older Impostor had gotten cocky, killing two in the same room, and the humans figured him out. They had thrashed as they were hauled to the airlock, had yelled at him for not helping, for being weak, being new. He didn’t respond, a plan already forming in his head. Sure, this was his first mission, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t do anything without a partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before tentacles, he had fought with knives. He plunged his blade into their throats after catching them alone. No one suspected him until they breathed their last. It was interesting to see how fast the humans turned against each other as they threw accusations recklessly, desperate to save themselves. He never saw them as enemies, but instead as playthings. Fascinating toys that needed to be properly disposed of after having his fun with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything had gone well, not many tried to socialize with him, those who did were turned away. He didn’t pay extra attention to his partners either, he would help where he could, but when evidence was stacked against them, he knew to stop. He had been alright going about this alone. Was doing rather well, in fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Black came along. The human shattered everything he learnt and knew. His eyes were opened and he briefly wondered, had he finally reached the end of the tunnel? As the days passed on the Skeld, he found himself liking Black more and more. It shouldn’t have been possible, yet here he was. If he was taught better, he would’ve killed Black and continued on with his mission. But his mother had shown him humanity, even if he couldn’t remember much, he knew what it was like. Warm, and comforting...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So White chose Black over everything else. At long last, he found the light.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am literally going to die if this doesn't show up in listings...</p><p>Anyway once I'm finished with this the series will actually be over! Head over to <a href="/series/2039742">Among Us: Convergence</a> if you want more of this crew :D I also have another wip of an entire new crew <a href="/works/27672020/chapters/67716971">Red x Blue</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/akazxkii/">Instagram</a></p><p> </p><p>also art account <a href="https://www.instagram.com/akazxkii/">here</a><br/>check it out,, it's pretty much brand new lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>